


The Many Explorers of LV-426

by MissC3PO



Category: Alien (1979), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, Prometheus ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Just a story of the many explorers of LV-426 and the Prometheus





	1. Dude

It was, cold. And dark. And, wet. And sandy. And a whole bunch of other things that overloaded his senses. He stepped into the light of the dim moon and into the wind and dust and rain. He flicked on a neon flashlight and walked on into the rock brown dusty extraterrestrial terrain. His brown and white boots squished into the mud and dirt but he walked on.   
The light was to appear soon, a sunrise in just twenty minutes. He was wondering what it would be like. Would it be small, not barely a blink? Or would it be huge, like a blinding flash of light beyond the horizon? He trudged on.   
Then, he saw something. It was huge in the distance and did not look anything like the rest of the rocky terrain around him. He started to run towards it. It was giant, it looked nothing this the rock formations around him. It was a dark icky green, and was long and slender in some parts. It stuck up from the land, and it was broken and battered. I had to be made by a human or some incredibly smart alien. He ran towards it, then found himself standing right in front of it.   
It was like, miles long, and it was in the shape of a U lying on the ground, it curved and has small ports and window and stuff on it. He realized, this was not some giant alien party condo with huge rooms or boring windmade rock formation that somehow can out in the shape of an U.  
It was a space craft.  
The Prometheus to be exact.  
He walked to an open port, more like a broken wall with a sizable hole in it. It almost looked like it had been clawed out by giant claws. The hole was 7 feet and 4 feet wide. Not thinking, he stepped into the hole and into a dark ship. The halls were strange they were covered in some green shiny hard material, and it created strange bumpy patterns on the walls, and the floor, and the room. He thought, I wonder what alien would need or even want this type of decor. He walked on, only illuminating the ship with his neon flashlight .  
It had been a few minutes when he saw a sign. It had said: hsabdjhbhdb, which when he pulled out his translator, it meant main deck. He climbed the long steep stairs and found himself standing in a huge, glassed domed, high tech room. It was huge, like the size of his small house on PT-82´s Jasmine township. He was amazed. Then, he saw it. A trickle of light on the rocky horizon. Then, a huge burst of light filled the sky. It was a blend of hot pinks, blood reds, mellow oranges, and snow white. It was amazing. It wasn't blinding , but nice. He stared at it for alittle bit, but then it faded back into the dust. The sun was just a small pinprick of light, nothing really. It turned dark, even darker than before. He snapped his flashlight on again, but, it never turned on. His heart speed up. Hr needed light, and he couldn't wait for another 23 hours for the next sunrise. Then, a clanking noise sounded from in the room. In the darkness, he couldn't see it. But the next thing he knew, was something was on his face.  
Darkness.  
He woke up on the ground, wondering how he got their. It was strange. HE stood up and brushed himself off. He stood there for a minute, but then ripping pain shot in his chest. He screamed and wailed and fell on the ground. But then, dark red blood shot out of his chest and a thing climbed out of his chest, pushing away ribs and his heart and lungs and blood vessels. It emerged into the dim light. Lighted shined off of its long slender black head. It reared up on its small hind legs and hissed, terrifying and loud.   
But he never saw any of it.  
He was dead


	2. Gal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a gal this time.

It was dark, and cold, and damp, and freakishly shaped.  
And She loved it.  
Loved it.   
A lot.  
It was hard not to be amazed at such a magnificent shaped...thing that took up the couple miles.  
Ahh. The Prometheus.  
It was magnificent. Wonderous, huge!   
She stared at it in awe. It was just like what her parents told her about. She walked toward it. The dim star light on that planet made it that she had to use a neon flashlight. It was so dark on LV-426. So, beautiful. She brushed her sweating hands on her thick synthetic leather pants and walked on. She almost ran to it, but the tiredness caught up to her. She had been walking for days, because no one would drop her off anywhere near the Prometheus or the very old ruins of the small beginner town Hadley's Hope.   
She never knew why, no one would answer her question of, Why?  
She finally trotted up to the giant ship, and she saw a gaping hole in its side. She saw that it was, REALLY big, but it didn't look human made, or like it was supposed to be a door, or port. It had a lot of claw marks, and she hesitated. Was, there, something, in there? She flicked on her neon flashlight and stepped in, she had her hand right over her holster that held a small blaster, a cheap one that did the job. She walked around the winding hallways until, she heard the most horrific scream ever.   
The scream was human.  
In pain.  
She drew her gun and ran up the steep stairs that the scream came from.  
She stopped.  
She was in a giant glass domed room, and their was all sorts of tech around that had her baffled.  
But right smack dab in the center of the nice glossy floor was a man, or teen to be exact, like her, and the floor all around him was covered in blood.  
Dark red blood everywhere.  
The blood stuck to her blue boots and sucked at her boots. She was able to see things like this, she was a scavenger, she took the opportunity of dead people to take their stuff, they didn't need it anymore.  
She walked up to the body, unmoving and all, but then, she saw.  
Something had torn right threw his chest. It didn't look like a blaster wound or anything.  
Something came out of him.   
She held her gun out, but something kept out of the shadows with a knife like tail and black smooth features and a smooth long black head.  
And more came out of the darkness.  
She had thought only one last word before one’s tail slipped into her back, past her ribs, puncturing her lungs and bursting her heart and bursting threw the other side of her, killing her…  
Xenomorph.


	3. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Later on...

Many years later..  
A man Would Meet Alien, The Nostromo a War Zone, And Only 2 Survivors, A Woman and a Cat...


End file.
